This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and, more particularly, to an improved condensate pan for a fan coil unit.
An air conditioning unit of the "split" type is commonly comprised of an outdoor unit, including a compressor and a condenser coil, and an indoor, or fan coil unit, which includes an evaporator coil and a blower for pulling in the return air from the space to be cooled, passing it through the evaporator coil to cool the air, and then delivering the cooled air to the space. Since the temperature of the refrigerant passing through the evaporator coil is often lower than the dew point of the surrounding air, condensation tends to form on the evaporator coil. It is therefore necessary to have a condensate pan located below the coil to collect the condensate that tends to run off the evaporator coil. A drainage fixture is generally provided to drain off the condensate into the sewer or to the outside.
If possible, it is desirable to have the condensate pan relatively dry or with as small a build-up of water as possible. The reason is that standing water is conducive to microbial growth, and such growth can lead to the eventual plugging of condensate lines. This, in turn, results in an overflow of the condensate pan, which can cause damage to both the unit and to the surrounding space.
There are also other problems which commonly occur with condensate pans. For example, since different systems will generally have different air flow volumes and velocities because of different blower settings and ductwork, a system with a relatively high air flow may cause the condensate to blow out of the condensate pan if the water level is too high. Another problem that can occur is a dry trap, wherein air tends to rush up through the trap and inhibit the flow of water therethrough. Finally, in order to promote better drainage from the condensate pan, the installer often slopes the system from a level position, and in so doing may exacerbate or even create drainage problems.
Depending on where the fan coil is installed, it may be upright for either an upflow or a downflow arrangement, or it may be installed horizontally, on either its left or its right side. With the present design of condensate pans, there is provision for a single pan to be used for either left or right side installations, but drainage from those pans has been inadequate.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fan coil condensate pan.
Another object of the present invention is the provision in a fan coil condensate pan for reducing the water level therein and enhancing the drainage therefrom.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision in a condensate pan for minimizing the loss of water from excessive airflow conditions.
Still another object of the present invention is to be able to begin operation with a dry trap, and "make trap" during uninterrupted operation.
Finally, another object of the present invention is the provision for a fan coil condensate pan which is effective in use and economical to manufacture.
These objects and other features and advantages become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.